Kilas
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Potongan momen Hiruma-Mamori ketika pertandingan melawan Dinosaurs. ONESHOT. RnR pelase


**Kilas**

**Eyeshield 21 © ****Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Author : **finally, saya membuat fic hirumamo juga akhirnya. Walau saya amat sangat tidak pede ketika akan mempublish fic ini :( coz ada banyak banget fic english yang mengangkat tema serupa dan hasilnya sangat bagus (ngelirik fic-nya jill-san dan 94). oh iya, disini settingnya loncat-loncat, Harap dimengerti.

* * *

**01. Amplop**

Mamori diam ketika menerima amplop itu.

"Ini instruksi untuk pergantian pemain, kupikir kau harus menyimpannya." gumam Hiruma sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di Loker. "Bukalah saat _itu_ terjadi."

_Saat itu terjadi_. Bisik Mamori dalam hati. Mamori memandang amplop itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Saat itu terjadi? Maksudmu saat kau akan terkena cedera parah?"

"Jika kau sudah tau, maka jangan tanya aku." balas Hiruma.

Mamori memegang amplop itu, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat marah. Marah pada Hiruma, kecewa padanya. Lalu secara mendadak Mamori merobek amplop itu. "Berhentilah berasumsi seperti itu."

"Manager sialan, kau—"

"Aku tahu, aku akan dipecat sebagai manager jika melakukan ini. Tapi---tapi aku sudah merobeknya sebelum aku membacanya." Lalu Mamori melangkah pergi dengan airmata berurai. "Itulah kenapa, kau tidak akan terkena cedera parah."

**02. Sinyal**

Akhirnya pertandingan melawan Dinoasurs tiba juga. Mamori belum pernah merasa perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia tau American Football adalah olahraga yang cukup berbahaya, tapi selama ini dia selalu percaya Hiruma akan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, sekarang rasanya berat sekali bagi Mamori untuk melepas Hiruma ke lapangan.

Ketika Hiruma berjalan tepat di sampingnya untuk memasuki lapangan, Mamori berdesis. "Hiruma-kun." Panggilnya lemah.

Hiruma berhenti melangkah tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Mamori merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, tak mampu mengatakan apapun. "A-aku—"

Mendadak tangan Hiruma menggerak-gerakkan sinyal yang hanya dimengerti mereka berdua. Setelah itu tanpa mengatakan apapun dia berjalan ke lapangan.

'_Aku akan baik-baik saja'_

Mamori tersenyum lemah. "Aku akan baik-baik saja?" Desisnya. Lalu sambil menahan air mata dia bergumam. "Aku ingin sekali percaya."

**03. Takut**

Wajahku memucat. "Hiruma-kun."

"Tidak." Suzuna menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Kurita berteriak kencang. Seakan menyalahkan kebodohannya sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi Hiruma.

Dan disanalah Hiruma berada, tergeletak di tengah lapangan dengan kondisi tangan kanan patah. Semua pemain mengerumuminya.

"HIRUMAA!!" Kurita kembali berteriak ketika tubuh sahabatnya itu ditaruh di tandu.

"Tangan kanannya patah." Beritahu Doburoku, lalu memandang Mamori. "Mamori, temanilah dia."

Kepala Mamori terasa kosong, tapi tetap diturutinya perintah Doburoku. Dia menemani Hiruma di ruang kesehatan. Amat jarang sekali pemandangan macam ini terjadi, Hiruma terbaring lemah tak berdaya di tempat tidur.

Mamori memandang sedih Quarter Back itu. Lalu dia menggenggam erat tangan Hiruma. Pikirannya kalut.

_Kumohon Hiruma bertahanlah. Seperti kata-katamu__ tadi, kau akan baik-baik saja kan? Iya kan?_

Seorang Anggota Komite Disiplin, Anezaki Mamori, hanya pernah merasa takut ketika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hiruma Yoichi.

**04. Idiot**

"Ada seorang idiot di NFL yang tetap bermain di lapangan walau tangannya patah. Benar atau salah?"

Mamori menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Hiruma barusan. "Jika aku menjawab benar, maka kau akan melanjutkan pertandingan kan?" Gumamnya. "Salah." jawab Mamori akhirnya.

"Wrong, it's my win." Hiruma bangkit berdiri. "Seusai janji, kau harus patuh dengan semua kata-kataku."

Mamori tersentak. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu. Hiruma pernah menantangnya untuk menjawab 3 pertanyaan yang diajukan olehnya. Tapi hingga hari ini, Hiruma tidak pernah mengatakan pertanyaan terakhir tersebut.

"Apa kau ini idiot? Itu kan masa lalu." Desis Mamori.

"Tepati sajalah janjimu, Manager sialan." Balas Hiruma.

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya. Airmatanya perlahan turun. "Tidak!! Aku tidak mau!! Mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkanmu kembali ke lapangan dengan kondisi seperti ini." Teriak Mamori histeris.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja? Tanganmu patah, Hiruma-kun! Itu tidak bisa disebut baik-baik saja."

"Setidaknya aku masih hidup." Hiruma menjawab dengan enteng.

Mamori memandang Hiruma putus asa. "Siapa yang bisa menjamin Gaou tidak akan menyerangmu lagi begitu kau kembali? Bukan hanya tanganmu yang patah, kau bisa saja---mati." Mamori merinding sendiri ketika mengucapkan kata yang terakhir tadi.

Hiruma menghela nafas. "Kalau memang aku akan mati, ya mati."

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau mati!!!" Mamori berteriak lagi dengan air mata bercucuran. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Hiruma diam. Lalu tangan kirinya memeluk Mamori, menenangkannya. "Berhenti menangis, Manager sialan. Aku sudah bilang padamu kan, aku akan baik-baik saja. Mana mungkin aku mati di saat seperti ini. Sekarang hapus air mata bodoh itu, dan tatap aku!"

Mamori mau tidak mau menurut. Dia menghapus air matanya dan menatap Hiruma. "Apa?"

"Bantu aku memakai seragam merepotkan ini."

**05. Lelah**

Menang. Akhirnya Tim Deimon menang! Semua pemain merayakan keberhasilan mereka melangkah ke Christmas Bowl dengan penuh suka cita.

Mamori tersenyum, ikut senang dengan keberhasilan Timnya. Tapi dari tadi tidak dilihatnya Hiruma. Mamori berjalan mencarinya, kemana kira-kira seseorang dengan tangan patah merayakan kemenangan?

Dan jawabannya; duduk dengan tenang di koridor.

Mamori mendekati Hiruma. "Disini rupayanya kau, Hiruma-kun." Ujar Mamori sambil duduk disebelahnya.

Hiruma menoleh sekilas. "Hn." Aneh juga melihatnya seperti ini. Tanpa Laptopnya, tanpa senjata-senjata berbahayanya, tanpa permen karetnya. Sekarang yang ada hanya Hiruma.

Mamori memandang tangan kanan Hiruma, tangan kanan seorang idiot yang tetap melanjutkan pertandingan walaupun patah tulang sekalipun. "Kau hebat." Pujinya tulus.

"Kekeke, kau baru tau kalau aku ini hebat." Hiruma terkekeh.

Mamori hanya tersenyum. "Dengan kondisi tangan seperti ini kau masih sanggup bermain. Dan bahkan kau menepati janjimu."

Hiruma menyeringai.

"Tapi apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, apa kau merasa sakit atau sejenisnya?" Tanya Mamori.

"Diamlah manager sialan. Sekarang aku hanya merasa sedikt lelah."

Mamori mengangkat alisnya. "Sedikit, huh?" Tanyanya sangsi.

Hiruma mengangguk, lalu memandang Mamori. "Bisa pinjam bahumu sebentar, manager sialan?"

Mamori sedikit kaget mendengarnya, tapi lalu tersenyum. "Yeah."

Kemudian Hiruma meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Mamori, tertidur dengan tenang. Mengobati rasa lelahnya untuk sesaat.

Mamori memandang wajah Hiruma yang sekarang tertidur di bahunya. "Bodoh, kenapa kau tidak pernah jujur, Hiruma-kun? Kau pasti amat sangat lelah."

**Fin**

* * *

**Author :** err aneh banget. Hiruma-nya ooc, isi ceritanya gaje. Lebay. *pundung di wc* saya emang ga bakat bikin fic roman :( ini pertama dan terakhir deh bikin hirumamo. oh iya, fic ini rikuesannya Taratya via fb dan sms. This is for you dear, semoga puas ya ;D

Jangan lupa REVIEW ya kawan!!


End file.
